A Forensic Investigator Calls a Prosecutor
by IObjectYourHonor
Summary: Ema finally tries to make the perfect, Golden Snackoo with less than desirable outcomes. The first person she tells is a certain prosecutor who is sorely missing her as his assistant detective. In response to a prompt: Ema had an accident in her lab and acts like a three year old. Bit of one-sided Klema 3 It's a short three chapters but enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A Forensic Investigator Calls a Prosecutor**

 **February 20, 2028**

 **8:00pm – Prosecutor's Building**

Klavier had just finished compiling all the evidence for the latest case that his detective had given him. It had been a long day. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 _It was much easier when Ema was detective. Herr Detective is just… slow. But at least he has a better attitude than she did…_

It was only two months since she passed the test and got the position of forensic investigator. Of course, Klavier was happy that Ema had _finally_ passed her forensics test. After all, he was her number one supporter ever since she told him that she wanted to be a forensic investigator. He helped her study (with some music, naturally), funded some of her recurring side forensic purchases (Luminol, fingerprint powder and footprint analysis is _super_ important, alright? Especially if his cases managed to benefit from her help) and took her out to a surprise celebratory dinner with all her friends when she found out she'd passed.

During their time as colleagues they had naturally grown closer, but not too close – there was only so much of the fop that Ema could handle. But Klavier supporting and helping her study had shown Ema that there was more to the glimmerous fop than glimmer, music and good looks.

He could be understanding where she was sceptical, knowledgeable in (some) forensics like she was. He was optimistic for the future in the occasional low moments in her exam preparation where she was pessimistic and especially after she'd failed the exam the first time. She was convinced she would never become a forensic scientist but he convinced her in a way that that no one had convinced her before. He gave her hope.

He was even caring, to the degree that for a couple of weeks, the first thing he'd ask her is whether she'd had enough sleep the night before.

 _Achtung, Fräulein Detective, you need to get good sleep if you're going to succeed._

If she answered no, he insisted despite her protests that she slept on the couch that he had in his office while he did some paperwork. After the first time that happened, she always said yes even if she'd only had 3 hours sleep on some nights. But his concern got to her and eventually (and more importantly near the exam date) she forced herself to get a proper good night's sleep every night. Having seen him in a new light, she began to understand him more. Her scowl didn't appear on her face as much and sometimes she even _smiled_ in his presence.

He enjoyed this nicer, scowl-free side of Ema that had shown herself in the last year and a bit. As he now understood how Ema thought, a friendly understanding between the two of them led to the best prosecutor-detective partnership LA had seen, rivalling Edgeworth and Gumshoe's partnership.

He had been the happiest person, apart from Ema, at her celebratory dinner – a genuine happiness for a person who he now called a genuine friend. She was mature. Collected (sometimes eager) in the face of a crime scene. She had a hunger to find the truth like him. Unlike any other woman he knew.

And he had also been the saddest. He didn't want to see her go. But he had to let her and he knew she needed to go. He missed seeing her every day, ready (but not always eager) to help him with whatever case came their way. He'd gotten so used to seeing her face and having Snackoos pelted at him, that he now found an Ema-shaped hole in his detective position, which was mostly but not quite filled by this new replacement.

As these thoughts mulled through his mind, a familiar tune rang from his phone.

'Hallo, Fräulein Detect-, ah I mean, Fräulein Forensic Investigator.'

All he could hear on the other end was sobbing.

'I-I-It's not fair, Klavier!' Ema cried.

'Uh... what's not fair, Ema?' Klavier had never heard her like this before. It sounded almost like she was a little child, about to throw a temper tantrum.

 _So much for mature._

'… I-I was running some tests for this case I've been assigned to…' she started.

'But I thought you didn't have any cases yet…?' he interrupted.

Silence.

'… ugh, fine. I was trying to see if I could make Golden Snackoos a thing, ok?'

It was all Klavier could do not to laugh. He knew this was one of Ema's 'dreams' but he never thought she'd take it so seriously.

 _Must be the power of science,_ he thought amusingly. He almost thought he could hear Ema saying it in his mind.

'Ach, what happened Ema?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

In the ten minutes it took Ema to describe what happened, Klavier could not believe how she did not see it coming.

She had visited the Forensic Department at the Criminal Affairs Precinct. It was still a new experience since she was only two months into her new position. It was quiet at the precinct for now so she made the most of exploring the unusually empty building. There were a couple of people here and there but the labs were mostly quiet. But Ema had had the greatest idea of her life (apart from becoming a forensic investigator) – the creation of the golden Snackoo. And why not try it when she had a whole lab to herself?

It started with the colour. After 53 failed attempts to make a gold coloured Snackoo, which only made them look like fluorescent cheese flavoured Twisties, she finally managed the perfect colour – shiny, golden, _perfect_. Only to accidentally knock the Snackoo to the ground in her excitement which broke it… and she stamped on it before she realised what had happened.

Klavier facepalmed. _Very smart, Ema._

Once she replicated the colour successfully, she tried to work on the taste. But she couldn't bring herself to alter the taste that she loved (and the colouring didn't change the taste _that_ much). So instead she focused the extra crunch.

Her solution: more air in the Snackoo.

The result: mini Snackoo explosions. Like popcorn popping but ten times louder, Ema said. She was only just getting her hearing back to normal.

So, then she tried to fry them like potato chips. She then made another great discovery – Snackoos are mysteriously oil-phobic. i.e. they avoid oil like you wouldn't believe. So, despite pelting the Snackoos at the deep fryer (and watching them bounce everywhere else but the fryer – mostly into her face), they would not become crunchy in the traditional potato chip way.

So, a slightly hard of hearing and Snackoo bruised Ema decided to try one last thing before she gave up hope for the time being.

The elusive 'ding' as they, somewhat disappointingly, crunch.

Ema could think of only one thing. _Preservatives_.

Preservatives that she knew wouldn't be 100% safe for commercial production but in small quantities might be alright for human consumption. Wherever these preservatives came from, she did not know. How she got them in her possession… she didn't entirely know how she got most of them in the first place. But they were here, waiting for scientific investigation so she _had_ to try them out.

She had 17 preservatives in liquid form, to be injected into Snackoos.

She tried _2_.

None of them had the perfect ding at all, in fact only one made any sound when you crunched and it sounded like someone retching.

But they all caused her mischief and grief.

Preservative #1 caused her legs to immediately give way. She fell down on the ground, with her arms flailing as she fell. This caused her to knock over her Luminol spray, but not without also landing awkwardly on her legs. But that was ok – a bit of brief pain and it was only Luminol.

Preservative #2 seemed to do nothing, except that disgusting sound as you crunched. That was, until one of the random people in the almost-empty building walked in to the lab and commented on her interesting hair colour and style. She ran to the nearest mirror (the bathroom) and had to bite her hand to stop herself from screaming.

Her once beautiful (but not as shiny as Klavier's) brown hair was now a dull grey with bottle green at the tips. These coloured tips were clearly doing _something_ _else_ to her hair as her ponytail was now a lot shorter (although thankfully still there) due to part of her hair having _disintegrated_. It left a nice trail from the lab to the bathroom.

But, she was determined to at least give it another shot. Klavier was a little bit proud of her when she said she had this attitude - he hoped it was because he had inspired her during their studying together. He did not think it could get any worse until she told him about Preservative #3.

There is a reason why she only tried 2 preservatives.

She had preservative #3 in her hands, about to inject it in the next Snackoo when the door to the lab creaked open and she heard the sharp clack of footprints approaching. She barely had time to register who it was until she had the vial of purple preservative in her hands roughly snatched away from her.

The hazel green eyes of the Chief Forensic Investigator bored into her blue eyes.

'Miss Skye…' the stern female voice began. Ema felt like she was in trouble at school again, 'I seriously hope you aren't using your new position for some… _petty science experiment_ in a state-of-the-art forensics lab _!_ ' The hazel eyes narrowed. Ema pulled her gaze out of the hazel eyes, with some difficulty. She mumbled something.

'I'm sorry, what was that?'

'I said… technically it's not a science experiment, per se…' Ema started,

'Skye, I don't care what it _technically_ is. I want these vials in my office in 15 minutes and the lab better be clean by the time I leave, which is in half an hour. You're lucky we don't have multiple cases at the moment, needing complex forensic processes that you wouldn't even know existed!' Ema shrunk back against the table and squeaked. The Chief Forensic Investigator didn't give Ema a chance to speak before she quickly walked out of the lab.

Ema was done. She ran out of the lab, she couldn't remember if she was crying or not – she didn't care right now.

She found the nearest place to hide away – the toilet cubicle – and rang the first person that came to mind.

Klavier Gavin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ema didn't know whether to cry, laugh or be angry. She guessed she was all three. She didn't even know why she was calling Klavier but here she was, listening to the dial tone, hoping he'd pick up the phone.

It rang five times before she heard a voice that she never thought would be so comforting.

She didn't expect to sob as a greeting to her friend, but she couldn't help it.

'I-I-It's not fair, Klavier!' she cried. Once he responded, she immediately felt embarrassed at the thought of simply being able to create the perfect Snackoo in _forensics_ lab. Unsuccessfully, she tried to convince him that it was for a case but he was, as she expected, too smart for that.

Once she told him the truth, she thought she could hear him snigger. Maybe she imagined it?

'I know, I know, so much for the power of science. But what will the Chief Forensic Investigator think of me? I must look like an absolute idiot.'

Once she described everything to him, there was silence.

'K-Klavier?'

'I'm… still here. But honestly, Ema, how could you not see at least some of that coming to you?' He coughed quite loudly and she thought it distinctly sounded like a cover up for a laugh.

'It's not funny, fop! I am bruised, my hair is _ruined_ … I may have just lost my dream job… I… _I just wanna go home_!' she started to cry.

 _Pull yourself together, Gavin,_ Klavier told himself, _Ema is upset and you're laughing? zum Schämen._

'I'm…I'm sorry Ema. Really, I am.'

More crying on Ema's end of the phone.

'Hey, everything's going to be fine, ja? You're alive, the Chief didn't say you were fired yet, right? The lab is clean…? Right?'

Ema sniffled, 'Uh… no. Actually, I'm kinda hiding in the toilet while I bawl my eyes out and tell you my pathetic life story…' Her voice was small and distant. She sounded like a little child.

'Ach, Ema you need to clean it, ja? I doubt you want the Chief up your arse again.'

'Ja, Klavier. But I'm just tired and I just wanna go home.' She replied in that small voice.

Klavier almost dropped the phone. Ema _never_ said German back to him and she even had a slight accent when she said it. _She must be really tired_.

'Well Fräulein, let me help you. Would you like me to… help you clean the lab? Help explain and apologise to your boss? Then I can take you home? Maybe grab some of Eldoon's Noodles on the way?'

'Y-Yes!' She sobbed again. Klavier didn't know if he could handle Ema like this for much longer. It was like talking to a 3-year-old,

'Ok, ok Fräulein. Start cleaning, dry those eyes and I'll meet you in the lab in 15 minutes, ok?'

There was a brief pause. Klavier was worried that she had fallen asleep, exhausted from crying. _Or has she passed out?_

He heard her inhale deeply and he sighed in relief.

'How could she do that, Klavier? She took my experiment _away from me._ How… it's just… not fair!' she cried. More sobbing.

Klavier was never one to eye roll but this time he had to. _Very mature, Ema. Still fixating on the_ important _things._ Nonetheless, he knew he had to comfort her,

'Shhh, Ema. We'll sort it out. Now dry those eyes, Ema. Did you hear me? Start cleaning and I'll be there at the lab in 15 minutes.'

'Ok… ok… it's the bottom floor. It'll be the only light on.' He was about to hang up when he heard very quietly, 'Thank you, Klavier.'

'You're welcome, Ema.' He hung up and smiled. He was oddly pleased that he got to help Ema and take her home. It didn't take long to find his keys and make his way down to the bottom of his building.

As he walked out of the Prosecutor's Building towards his sleek black sport car, he grinned. For once, he was glad he didn't take his hog to work today.

The End


End file.
